


Tempestuo of Magic

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Sammy Lawrence grows jealous over being the only person in the studio who doesn't have supernatural powers and asks Grant Cohen the wizard to teach him magic.But can Grant learn a thing or two in return of Sammy?
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 11





	Tempestuo of Magic

Sammy Lawrence knew it would be one of those days when he saw Joey Drew badgering Henry Stein to turn him into a vampire in the Sillyvision Studios, but Henry was obviously growing annoyed about it. "Joey, you can't just ask me to turn you into a vampire on the spot. We've been friends for a long time now, but I'm not sure if it would be a good idea in the workplace. The initial transformation is rather painful and you could die. Hunger can also be a dangerous thing for new vampires and especially those who had poor self control . You could wind up getting someone hurt or killed, including yourself!" 

Joey than complained to Henry. " Well I still want a way to ensure my studio can last. You think I like feeling new grey hairs on my head, constant joint aches and polio pain every day Henry? I need this to be fixed immediately! Before something else in my body runs down!" The co-founder of Sillyvision Studios then hobbled out of the door, but something seemed wrong in Joey's eyes, something dangerous and full of dark magic that was dangerous that concerned everybody. 

But this was not Sammy Lawrence's problem to deal with. No ,he had the music department to metaphorically put into shape before the next Bendy the Dancing Demon cartoon came out on the movie theatres, or Joey's competitors got there first. Admittedly they should try a Technicolor style episode to catch the kiddies attention, but they'd probably have to scrap the Bendy land theme park idea.

.

Sure Bertrum Piedmont would get angry and frustrated about all his work coming to waste, but it was still better than wasting money on an underground theme park in a small studio. Jack Fain the lyricist tipped his hat in acceptance as he got a music instrument and a pen. 

"Morning boss. We've got an issue in our department and your brother isn't happy. It's got wizard magic in it, which is weird because wizard magic doesn't normally do stuff like this."  
Sammy raised an eyebrow, before saying. "Wait, what? Magic's involved. Okay, I'm coming over to our department. Just to see what all the fuss in about in there." So off he went to actually see with his own eyes if what Jack Fain said was telling the truth, after all he was a fan of supernatural creatures.

Argh it really annoyed him once he arrived in his section of the recording hall and saw swarms of sentient maths formulas wandering around confusing the band and trying to eat the musical instruments. Johnny Lawrence the organist sighed at his brother. "Grant Cohen got fed up and used his magic to bring all the money formulas in his office to life, just to annoy Joey and tell him not to forget his taxes. They're making a big mess! Can you sort it out, you're the supernatural fan?". 

Okay that sounded a bit weird. But there were rumours about someone in the Sillyvision studios was a werewolf and Susie's music always seemed to lure him on a date night right to her. So he replied. "Sure John. Can't be stranger then anything else happening here." 

. After Sammy hurried past the workers on the road to the accounting section and Bendyland ,he saw Bertrum the theme park designer ,Shawn Flynn the toymaker and Lacie the mechanic all standing there annoyed at the massive force-field of numbers blocking the door to Grant's office. "Wait a minute, how'd that happen? I'm pretty sure that wasn't there last week." Sammy asked as Lacie groused. "Grant's been on the edge since Joey got the stupid idea to build a theme-park and the ink-machine. He locked himself there because he just didn't want ink all over the office. Bit of an issue trying to dispel it, even with three people trying at once."

Bertrum knocked on the door as Grant complained. "Who and what is it now Bertrum Piedmont? I've been having to deal with all of his backlog from all the theme park reports you gave me." The theme-park architect stated. "Sammy Lawrence has come down here to join us." Sammy then knocked on the door as Bertrum left the hallway leading to Grant's office. "Mr Lawrence, state your purpose for standing outside my accounting office. Have you got anything in paperwork for me to sign?" Grant stated calmly as the door muffled the English American accountant's voice.

.

So Sammy Lawrence told him this. "There's a swarm of sentient math equations running around trying to eat our musical instruments and making a mess everywhere. Just get out of your office to sort them out." "Oh, in hindsight I feel bad about this idea. Alright, I'll help to fix this , but only if you help me in return Samuel." Shawn Flynn groaned outside. "No offense Grant. But can you leave it with the walking maths creatures. They're not exactly the tidiest of creatures and they're leaving dollar coins where they do their business in the toy room." 

Grant opened the office door and said. "They've been doing what? I thought they were meant to remind our boss that we are nearly in the red, not make a mess everywhere else in the studio!" He started to panic with greyish lines trickling down his face as Sammy quickly put his arm on Grant's shoulder and replied back. 

It was tricky trying to do magic in practise. The constant feeling of having to memorise the formulas for each spell was nagging at his skull as Sammy Lawrence looked at Grant, before sighing. "Okay, I probably shouldn't have boasted I could learn magic in a week. Bet Wally and Shawn are probably laughing somewhere else at me now." Also Sammy kept on fizzling out with his magic attempts, which was frustrating. 

Grant replied calmly ",Well I've been taught magic at home since I was 5 and I couldn't quite get a hand on the more destructive spells. Guess different learning for different people." After the fifth fizzle out from Sammy's hands, the head of the music department sighed. "Guess that didn't work. We'll practise tomorrow and I'm off to strike up the band." 

"Well at least things would calm down, now Grant's better ." Or so Sammy thought, but elsewhere Wally Franks told Shawn Flynn in the breakroom. "I heard Sammy say if he lost the bet, he'd have to help me do the cleaning for a week! I'm outta here!" "Come off it Wally. Sammy's probably too busy with music and his employees. Hey Dot. Would you pass on to Buddy that if Sammy loses the bet he has to do all the cleaning, with Wally for 2 weeks?"

Dot raised one eyebrow before whispering to Buddy as the new hire gasped. "Really?! If Sammy loses the bet, he'd be cleaning his house's saving? Hey Henry, if Sammy loses the bet he'd do housecleaning and check his savings!" And almost everywhere the gossip spread all around the Sillyvision Studios like a bad telegram of errors. 

.

But Sammy Lawrence didn't notice this as he was growing tired and fell asleep in his house, or the feeling of a little piece of magic beginning to adjust his brain and liver while he slept. Nor what he had become until he got up in the morning and felt a sudden twinge in his stomach. "I feel odd and hungry. I really need breakfast." But 

Now this kind of magic Sammy could get. Trying to learn dull, analytical magic wasn't exactly his type. But if he did a bit of visualisation and thought of magic as a symphony orchestra of music, it worked a bit better then before. "Yes, this feels much more like it. I can really get used to this." Sammy chuckled as the little sparks from his hands glowed and crackled with power. 


End file.
